Backgrounds
Backgrounds are not associated directly with your character's inherent capabilities, but they are key elements of who she is nonetheless. They help define her history and current circumstances. Backgrounds tie closely to character concept. You must give each Background some sort of context beyond just a dot rating. After all, allies, contacts and mentors have their own lives, gear and resources don't just appear magically, and influence and status aren't handed out without reason. You may occasionally need to roll for a task relating to a Background (say, to see if allies can come to your character's aid, or ifhe can afford a new piece of equipment). In such instances, the GM chooses the Ability the he feels best suits the task (Command, Intimidation, Etiquette or Subterfuge may be appropriate for the first example; Bureaucracy, Streetwise or Computer are good options for the second). Alternatively, the GM may have you roll your character's Background rating (Allies or Resources, to continue the examples). Allies Attunement All novas have a natural immunity to their own powers. Those who possess the Attunement Background have learned to charge other objects, both organic and inorganic, with their quantum signatures, thereby conferring their immunity to the charged objects. Novas may also use their powers on attuned objects as if they were extensions of their own bodies. Most novas with this talent use it to attune their clothing to potentially destructive powers - including Immolate, Sizemorph (Grow) and Bodymorph - others use Attunement to avoid the embarressment of losing clothes to Sizemorph (Shrink) and Density Control (Decrease). More thoughtful novas, however, find a plethora of potential uses for this Background. With a touch, a nova with Forcefeild may envelop an endangered baseline within its protective radius. Such Attunement is a must for certain powersm in fact, to avoid mayhem, death and other unpleasantness. Quantum powers such as Hypermovement and Immolate, for example, will almost cartianly destroy objects carried by novas using their powers unless they are attuned to said novas. (Note: Powers that would have to alter an objects physiology in drastic ways to be effective, such as Body Modification, Claws and Armor, cannot convey their benefits to said object.) Attunement is only effective with quantum powers. It cannot be used in concert with Mega-Attributes of their enhanacements (i.e., a character cannot pass her Mega-Stamina on to the lamp post with which she is bludgeoning her armored opponent). Attunement costs one quantum point per scene and confers absolutely no protection against other novas' quantum powers. Attunement does not work for all quantum powers; some require the Affects Others Extra. Backing Cipher Contacts Dormancy Equipment Eufiber Favors Followers Gadgets Influence Mentor Node Rank Resources Resources of greater than five do exist but are typically in the hands of certain large corporations rather than any one individual. However, the heads of certain multinational companies, Such as Daedalus of the Daedalus Firm and Anna DeVries of the DeVries Agency, have personal assets in excess of five dots of resources. Basically, it is assumed that such individuals have access to anything they need at any time. Sanctum